You're Perfect To Me
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Alec Lightwood was insecure. He felt invisible and like he would never measure up to his siblings. Enter Magnus Bane. His boyfriend is there to remind him exactly what he means to him and how special he truly is. A fluffy one-shot about this beautiful couple.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

Alec Lightwood watched as his parabatai Jace Herondale and his sister Izzy Lightwood trained together. Izzy swung out her leg to kick Jace but he was quick and caught it almost instantly. The two moved gracefully and in rhythm with each other. It reminded Alec that they had been doing this their entire lives together. He saw Jace flex his muscles and Izzy run a hand over her perfectly toned stomach. He crossed his arms and shifted his eyes downward.

He knew that his parabatai and sister were desired by almost everyone that they came in contact with. They were beautiful and they knew it. Alec on the other hand, never felt like the beautiful one. He was average looking in his opinion. Of course he had muscles, he couldn't be a Shadowhunter if he didn't, but his body was tall and lanky in his opinion. He always felt uncomfortable and out of place in his body. He felt invisible next to the two of them.

"Alec!" Izzy's sharp tone startled him from his thoughts. Quickly blinking, he looked over to see the two of them standing in front of him, concerned looks on their faces.

"What did you say?" Alec asked.

"What's with you?" Jace raised an eyebrow at him. "We've called your name ten times. You are completely zoned out."

"Sorry," Alec winced slightly. "I was just thinking."

"Do you want to go get lunch with us?" Izzy asked. "We are going to meet Clary and Simon."

"As exciting as that sounds," Alec deadpanned earning eye rolls from the both of them. "I am going to go to Magnus's place. I told him I would stop by after training."

"Your loss," Jace shrugged. "I'm going to hit the shower. Can't walk around smelling like a sweaty gym."

"Wouldn't want Clary to be offended," Izzy teased with a smirk. The blonde just rolled his eyes and left the training room, leaving the two Lightwood siblings alone. "Are you sure you're okay, big brother?"

"I'm sure," Alec nodded. Izzy sent him a smile once more before turning and following after Jace. Alec watched them both go and sighed. Maybe an afternoon with Magnus would clear his mind of everything.

 **. . . . . .MALEC**

"Well hello there my dear Alexander!" Magnus greeted cheerfully when he saw his boyfriend. He opened the door further and gestured for him to walk inside.

"Hey," Alec greeted. Magnus closed the door behind them and turned to face his boyfriend. He walked over to where Alec was standing and greeted him with a simple, but sweet kiss.

"I was hoping you would stop by," Magnus said.

"I told you that I would," Alec said as he followed the Warlock into his living room.

"Well with your crazy schedule one never knows," Magnus waved a hand in the air and then walked over the table where all of his alcohol was. "How about a drink?"

"It's like two o'clock in the afternoon," Alec raised an amused eyebrow. It was just like his boyfriend to always suggest a drink, no matter the time of day.

"So let's start happy hour a little early today," Magnus shrugged. "One drink won't kill us."

"Fine," Alec agreed and then walked over to the sliding doors. He opened them and took a step out onto the balcony, letting the fresh air fill his lungs.

"Here we are," Magnus said a moment later. Alec turned around to see him walking in his direction, a drink in each hand. He accepted his drink and then the two clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their drink. Alec turned back around to look out at the city and Magnus raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Is something the matter, my dear?"

"No," Alec shook his head. He rested his glass on the ledge and started to twirl it around in circles. Magnus knew that something was clearly bothering his boyfriend and he was closing off from him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Magnus reached out and rested a hand on his arm.

"What do you see in me?" Alec suddenly asked, earning a surprised look from his boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Magnus scrunched his eyebrows together before placing his own glass on the ledge.

"I mean," Alec shrugged his shoulders and continued to play with his glass. "You could get any person you wanted, why me?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Magnus asked and then saw his boyfriend shrug. He could see that this was clearly bothering him. "Do you really not know what I see in you?"

"I mean, I know I'm not the most attractive guy in the world," Alec mumbled.

"Oh I beg to differ," Magnus chuckled.

"Magnus!" Alec snapped. "I'm being serious here."

"As am I," Magnus said. "You are by far the most attractive person I have ever met in my life."

"Magnus," Alec shook his head but the Warlock never let him finish.

"You're eyes are so beautiful that every time I look into them, I can feel myself getting lost and never wanting to come back. Every time I step closer to you, you are just tall enough that I can rest my head on your chest and listen to your heart beating. Your shoulders are so broad that I know when I need comfort and support they will be right there to hold me up," Magnus said and then reached out to run a finger across his boyfriend's lips. Alec shivered slightly and swallowed hard. "My favorite part of you is your smile."

"My smile?" Alec repeated, a confused look on his face.

"One look at your smile and everything bad in my life just seems to melt away. Your smile can melt my heart in a second and reminds me that it is all going to be okay. I would do anything just to see you smile," Magnus said.

"You really mean all that?" Alec asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Every single thing," Magnus promised. "You are the love of my life and I wish you would see yourself and believe in yourself the way that I do."

"I'm starting to," Alec admitted.

"Whenever you are feeling down about yourself or insecure just know that I am here," Magnus insisted. "I am here to make you feel better about yourself."

"I love you Magnus," Alec said. He took a step closer to his boyfriend so that they were just inches apart, both of their hearts pounding in their chests.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus promised. "You're perfect to me."

He ran a thumb over his boyfriend's cheek and then guided his face down to his own. Their lips met almost instantly and fireworks exploded in both of their chests. It was a feeling that neither wanted to ever get over. They always wanted to feel this way when they kissed. Alec knew that Magnus was exactly what he needed today. Magnus made him feel special and that was enough for him. As long as he had Magnus Bane in his life, he never needed to feel insecure.


End file.
